Sierra B Harry Potter and The Order of the Pheonix
by Nymphadora200
Summary: Join the four friends as the embark on another journey at Hogwarts.Sierra dealing with a half-breed hating witch and Harry dealing with the end of the triwizard tournament and the connection with Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Order of the Pheonix

It is now the summer of their fifth year; Sierra, Hermione, and Ron were sitting outside the Black house, which is now the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. The Weasley's, Hermione and eventually Harry would be staying there with them.

Harry was being persistent as well he wanted answers but the three of them weren't allowed to give him any they swore to Dumbledore that they wouldn't tell him anything. They had tried to argue about it but it was no use he made them swear and they did and couldn't go back on it. The adults kept telling they would be getting him soon. How soon was soon, it's been almost a month and they still haven't gotten Harry out of there? Then the three were told about the Dementor attack on Harry and were livid that he was getting a trial.

One morning at breakfast the adults announced they were getting Harry that night and had an Auror meeting. Sierra, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and sighed explaining things to Harry would be rather difficult especially since he has a really bad temper.

That night after dinner Hermione and Sierra went to Ron's and Harry's room and waited for Harry to arrive. At about seven o'clock pm Harry entered the room and Hermione gave him a great big hug.

"Let him breathe Hermione," Ron said and Sierra giggled letting him know that she was there as well.

"They can't expel you even underage wizard's are allowed to use magic when they are in danger." Hermione said as they let go.

"What've you three been doing this summer?" Harry asked looking at them and three exchanged looks and Hermione was brave enough and said, "Harry I know you must be angry with us but we promised Dumbledore that we wouldn't tell you anything. Sierra fought Dumbledore for being able to tell you something but she lost the battle in the end."

"Why would Dumbledore be keeping me in the dark?" Harry asked Sierra who answered, "We do not know Harry. It could be one of his weird suspicions he gets from time to time. Any way don't you want to know what this place is?"

"Yeah, why is everyone here?"

"This is now the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. A secret society for those who are over age and out of school." Sierra answered.

"We know that this is off subject but, don't mention Percy to mum or dad," Fred said popping in on Ron's lap.

"You apparated on my lap Fred!" Ron shouted and Sierra laughed.

"I know I did it on purpose." Fred answered which made the whole room laugh.

"Why shouldn't I mention him Fred?" Harry asked.

"Well you see, Dad and Percy had a row about you." Fred continued and many exchanged glares and retorts from Fred's comments and finally Mrs. Weasley poked her head in and told them to all come down for dinner. They all headed down to the kitchen as they got there Sierra gave Remus a warm hug. She went to sit by him and they ate.

After dinner Sirius turned to Harry and asked, "You know I'm surprised at you."

"Why?"

"I thought you'd be asking about Voldemort as soon as you sat down."

"I did I asked, Hermione, Ron and Sierra but they said that Dumbledore made them promise not to tell me anything."

"I quite agree, he's much too young Sirius." Mrs. Weasley said to Sirius.

"You're not the one to decide what is best of Harry. He's not your son." Sirius said staring at Mrs. Weasley who stiffened and said, "He's as good as looked after him for four years while you've been in prison for twelve years."

"Excuse me Mrs. Weasley less than twelve years, I was out in Harry's and Sierra's first year of Hogwarts." Sirius growled at her.

Finally Mrs. Weasley lost her battle and allowed them all to stay and listen all but for Ginny who went grudgingly up the stairs. After the meeting everyone went up to bed discussing what they just heard and Ron turned to Sierra and asked, "Cedric is in the order isn't he?"

"Yeah, why do you ask? I think he's helping Dumbledore within the ministry." Sierra said as they walked up the stairs.

"I don't know he's just not here as often as the others are. So I was just curious."

"Well, I'm off to bed good night." Sierra said to them.

"Good night."

Chapter two: Off to Hogwarts Again

The summer went by way too fast for them and the next thing they knew they were aboard Hogwarts express. Sierra, Harry, and Ginny went to find a compartment to themselves no luck so they sat with Luna, Ginny introduced them to and Neville.

Soon after the train started they were joined by Ron and Hermione again, Ron looking disgusted.

"What's up with you Ron?" Asked Sierra.

"Can you believe Malfoy is a Prefect along with that cow Pansy Parkinson."

"Ah I see." Sierra said.

After a few minutes of talking about prefects and what they have to do Malfoy came in and said, "So weasel how does it feel to be second best to Potter?"

"Shut-it Malfoy!" Sierra said angrily.

"Tut-tut not a way to talk to a prefect now is it. Especially since you are a half-breed. So Potter I unlike you are a prefect so you better watch out or else I'll be dogging your footsteps."

"Get out!" Hermione said and he left.

The students arrived at the great hall and waited for the sorting to start. As the sorting ended Dumbledore stood up and motioned for them all to eat


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Off to Hogwarts Again

Recap if I put it twice by accident.

_The summer went by way too fast for them and the next thing they knew they were aboard Hogwarts express. Sierra, Harry, and Ginny went to find a compartment to themselves no luck so they sat with Luna, Ginny introduced them to and Neville. _

_ Soon after the train started they were joined by Ron and Hermione again, Ron looking disgusted. _

_ "What's up with you Ron?" Asked Sierra. _

_ "Can you believe Malfoy is a Prefect along with that cow Pansy Parkinson." _

_ "Ah I see." Sierra said. _

_ After a few minutes of talking about prefects and what they have to do Malfoy came in and said, "So weasel how does it feel to be second best to Potter?" _

_ "Shut-it Malfoy!" Sierra said angrily. _

_ "Tut-tut not a way to talk to a prefect now is it. Especially since you are a half-breed. So Potter I unlike you are a prefect so you better watch out or else I'll be dogging your footsteps." _

_ "Get out!" Hermione said and he left. _

The students arrived at the great hall and waited for the sorting to start. As the sorting ended Dumbledore stood up and motioned for them all to eat. As they finished eating Dumbledore stood up once again and they all heard a "hem, hem." All heads turned her way and Dumbledore backed down and Sierra just glared at the woman. Harry noticed this but would ask later about it. She said her bit and the students left, Hermione angry about the speech but Sierra could care less what the witch was about to do. Interfere with Hogwarts, she was in for a big treat.

As Harry and Sierra entered the common room all went silent and the two exchanged glances.

"How was your summer Dean?" Harry asked him casually.

"All right better than Seamus's anyway." Dean answered.

"What happened?" Sierra asked looking at Harry and taking his hand knowing it wasn't about to go wrong.

"My mum didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts this year." He answered Sierra.

"What? Why?" Harry asked and Sierra closed her eyes.

"Because of you." He answered.

"So your mum, like the others believes that Dumbledore Cedric and I are liars?" Harry asked him getting angry.

"Look, why don't you tell us what happened in the graveyard?" Someone asked.

"Look it is none of your business either I'm sure if you had the same thing happen to you, you wouldn't want to recount the events to everyone in this room either." Sierra said angrily then Ron and Hermione came and asked, "What is going on?"

"Apparently people can't get their heads out of their butts and know that what happened last June is reality and not fantasy." Sierra said angrily.

"You believe him?" Another Gryffindor asked.

"Yes I believe him; one he has never lied to _anyone_ and two he is my best friend." Sierra said to the Gryffindor.

"Then again I here all werewolves are gullible." The Gryffindor said and Harry rounded on him and said, "Excuse me who told you?"

"Her father told my dad who is friends with him told him who told the family. Then her father told me to tell the Gryffindors and in return ruin her reputation."

"Who is your father and what is your name?" Ron asked also defending Sierra.

"Keith Franz. My name is Terry Franz."

"Well Franz as you can see I already have someone who is going try and make my life hell this year I don't need two people doing it." Sierra said angrily.

"In case you haven't notice Franz not one person jumped when you mentioned that she was a werewolf. In fact we were even taught by one." Hermione said.

"I know we were taught by one Granger I thought he was a load of rubbish." Franz said and left the room.

"Are you all right Sierra?" Harry asked and she shook her head no and turned to Harry and said, "I should probably go and see Dumbledore before Franz makes an announcement tomorrow morning."

"Right, I'll get my cloak and come with you." Harry said and she nodded. When he came back down he threw the cloak over them and they headed to Dumbledore's office.

The two guessed the password and hurried up the stairs and Harry took of the cloak and they walked in. Dumbledore came in his office and looked surprised and said, "What do I owe the two of you visit this late at night?"

"I came here for support but Sierra needs to tell you something before the news breaks out tomorrow." Harry said and he took Sierra's hand and she said, "Tonight I met Terry Franz and he knows about my condition and told the entire Gryffindor common room. Obviously no one else cares but I'm already worried about Umbridge and what she could do. I don't need someone like Franz mess it up even more for me." Sierra explained.

"One thing Sierra Umbridge has no idea that you are who you are. I know I'm supposed to let all the staff know about your illness but this one is an exception. We'll have to make real good excuses for this one don't worry I'll take care of it. The reason she doesn't know this is she is not in charge of the dangerous creatures part of the ministry they only report it to Fudge. Now I suggest that you be careful around Delores, Harry, Sierra. If she does find out Sierra will need her friends 100 percent by her side because it will not be an easy fight for her. As for Franz I will speak to him now personally please send him up and tell him the Password Harry." Dumbledore said opening the door for them.

"Thanks professor." Sierra said.

"Not a problem my dear." Dumbledore said looking straight at her. Harry pulled the cloak over him and they went off toward the common room.

Chapter three: Professor Umbridge

The next morning the girls met the two guys in the common room for breakfast but then were interrupted by Franz.

"Told Dumbledore on me didn't you Black?" Franz said glaring at her.

"Listen just leave her alone she has done nothing to you or anyone." It wasn't Harry, Ron or Hermione but Fred.

"Still have feelings for her eh Fred?" Franz said grinning.

"I'm surprised you weren't sorted into Slytherin." Angelina said coming up and taking Fred's hand and Franz raised an eyebrow.

"It looks like your plan back fired Franz. Instead of everyone turning on me they turned on you." Sierra said grinning.

"You bet it has Franz, if you dare tell anyone we will personally make life difficult for you." George said and the group made their way down to breakfast and they all laughed as they went down and Franz glared at the group. It wasn't the end of his battle and he was going to make sure of that.

As the group sat down for breakfast they were handed their timetables that morning and when Sierra got hers she groaned.

"Bad schedule?" George asked and she nodded.

"We've got Umbridge, Snape and Trelawney all in one day." Ron answered.

"I have the same except I have Professor Vector." Sierra said.

"We better go so we're not late for Umbridge," Hermione said and Sierra agreed.

They arrived on time and entered in the class room and sat into the back. When everyone else entered and got seated she motioned for Sierra to come forward and she obeyed. "My dear, I believe you are not allowed in this classroom." Umbridge said loud enough for everyone to her.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed in this room this is a required course and it is my OWLs year too." Sierra said just as loud.

"I am quite certain once the next law is passed you will not even be attending Hogwarts." Umbridge said smiling and handed Sierra a note who left. Then she took the note straight to Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Black what a surprise." McGonagall said and Sierra handed her a note and the Professor sighed. "Starting already is she?" Sierra nodded.

"During the empty time you have I'm going to see if Remus can't teach you defense for the fifth year and I will talk to Dumbledore about this and I will be paying Remus as well." She said and the two began talking about numerous of things when Harry stormed in and also handed her a note.

"Mr. Potter, is it true that you called Delores a liar?" McGonagall said and Sierra's eyes went wide.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Mr. Potter have a biscuit." McGonagall offered.

He grabbed one as the basket was handed to him and Sierra took one as well. "Mr. Potter it says here that she has given you detention every night of the week."

"What Professor can't you?"

"No I can't she is your teacher and has every right to give you one. Did you listen to Delores at the feast?"

"Yeah but then Hermione explained it to us again though." Harry said.

"Please Mr. Potter tread carefully around Delores. Not only can she make you life miserable she'll make Sierra's even more." McGonagall said.

Sierra and Harry got up and left the classroom and bumped into Angelina. "Why did you land yourself in detention on Friday?"

"What? Oh yeah quidditch try outs!" Harry said.

"Now he remembers!" Angelina said and continued. "Did I tell you that I wanted _everyone_ to be there to see who fits best for the new seeker."

"Well I'm sorry Angelina you'd think I want to be in detention with _her_?"

"Well ask if you can switch it for a different night. Tell her that You-know-who was a figment of your imagination. I don't care how you do it make sure that you are there!" Angelina said and walked off and Harry and Sierra exchanged looks and headed off to lunch.

"I think I'm going to write Puddlemere united to see if Wood is still there. Because I think Angelina is followed in his footsteps." Harry said as he and Sierra sat across from Ron and Hermione.

"What happened to you Sierra? Why were you dismissed from class?" Hermione asked.

"You should know why Hermione. I have a feeling that she knows the other half of me." Sierra said sighing.

" I thought that you said Dumbledore didn't tell her?" Ron asked.

"He didn't, I think I know who gave her the hint though." Sierra said now glaring at Franz who walked into the great hall smirking.

"I need to write to Sirius, even though my mail would probably be checked. My record needs to be clean this year, no adventures nothing unless something has been done. Which I highly doubt that it will be." Sierra said.

"Sierra you have us as well, if anything happens we'll be there one hundred percent by your side defending you." Harry said and Ron and Hermione agreed.

"Thanks," Sierra said getting up and told them, "I'll see you in class I'm going to write Sirius now."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter four: A common enemy

Sierra had caught up with Hermione for their class and she asked her, "Did you get everything you wanted in the letter?"

"Yeah, almost a whole parchment it took, hopefully he'll write me back soon." Sierra said as they took their original seats.

Class finally got done and the girls met up with Ron and Harry and said, "How was divination?"

They boys looked at them like did you have to ask and Sierra laughed. Then Professor Umbridge approached them and said to Sierra, "Meet me in my office." Sierra sighed and bid them goodbye and Harry said, "I'm coming with you."

"No, you've already got a week's worth of detention from her today. I don't want you to get more because you are defending me. I'll be able to handle her myself." Sierra said and hugged Harry by as he sighed.

She continued until she reached the office and opened the door. She saw two ministry officials and Franz standing their grinning from ear to ear. She took one look and took a step back. Umbridge motioned her forward and said, "So dear you're a werewolf?"

Sierra froze and looked at her with wide eyes. Slowly she nodded to her professor.

"Now you know the penalties for someone like you to be in this school if someone were to leak out what you were."

"But no one knows! Only the Gryffindor's know because this blabbermouth over hear decided to tell them because he thought that it would ruin my reputation. No one else has told anyone yet. Professor Dumbledore granted me the permission to be in this school and the minister of magic himself so there is no way you can take this away from me! The only thing that you have been able to do was kick me out of your classroom!" Sierra said to her a little frightened.

"She is correct you have no authority to expel her for what she is," said a new voice and she turned and was surprised to see Professor Snape standing there.

"Albus asked me to come down and retake you to dinner and he wants a word with you Delores and Franz and the two of you as well. Meet him in his office in ten minutes." Professor Snape said and as they turned, "Mark my words Black I will find a way to dismiss you from this school." Umbridge said and Professor Snape felt Sierra tense up and the two walked out.

As she sat back down at the Gryffindor table Ron immediately started to ask her something but Hermione whispered to him "not now." Harry took her hand and she didn't break it in fact she was glad someone was there. Then the doors opened and Sierra saw Umbridge walk in and Sierra quickly pushed her food away and left.

When she got to the common room she got a letter from Sirius and she opened it quickly and read.

_Sierra, _

_ Thank you for writing me and telling me what is going on. Tonight I got a fire call from Dumbledore requesting my presence concerning you. He told Umbridge and her three guests that if anyone tells the school there would be severe consequences, he will be talking to the Gryffindor common room tomorrow about your situation. No need to worry Dumbledore has everything under control. If she is anymore trouble let me know and I know of your situation with not taking her class either so you will during that time have defense lessons with Snivelly. I know but he happens to have free period then and Remus is on a mission for Dumbledore then asked Snivelly and he reluctantly agreed. They will let you know further details later. I have to go and catch up with Moony. See you at Christmas. _

_ Love, Uncle Sirius._

Sierra sighed as she refolded the letter and then the common room opened revealing Harry, Ron and Hermione. They came to join her and Hermione immediately asked, "What happened is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine for now." Sierra said slightly smiling.

"Good because if she tries to get you in any trouble we'll put her straight right Harry?" Ron asked him and he nodded.

"Don't you have detention with her tonight?" Sierra asked changing the subject.

"Darn I forgot see you later," Harry said.

"See you we'll wait up for you." Hermione said and he nodded to him and he left. Harry had gotten back about curfew and Sierra turned out to be the only one waiting for him.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked her sitting down and rubbing his hand Sierra noticed this and pulled back his hand and gasped.

"Harry, this is what she does in detention? Gives you 'lines', this is preposterous! This I bet is even illegal. In fact I'm writing Sirius if you want me to or not. This has to stop while it is early." Sierra finished and then said, "Ron and Hermione couldn't stay up any later I sent them up to bed and said that I could wait."

Harry nodded and said, "I know you want this to stop but wouldn't it make matters worse. I don't want her to think she's got the satisfaction."

"Satisfaction Harry, this isn't about that it's about you not having to cut your hand up every night this week!" Sierra said rather loudly.

"Then please let me tell Sirius on my own even if he finds out on Christmas while we are opening presence."

Sierra sighed and said, "It looks like we have a common enemy Harry."

Harry chuckled and said, "I guess we do well I'm off to bed."

"Good night Harry." Sierra said and she too went off to bed.

Chapter five: The dream

Months past by for the four friends and snow had started to settle on Hogwarts grounds. Sierra has been keeping busy with her transformation and schoolwork along with extra lesson with Snape. Harry and Ron had quidditch practice almost every evening. One night while they were working on their homework Hermione shut her book shut and Sierra quickly looked up and asked, "What is it Hermione?"

"I'm tired of her teachings. We need a proper teacher and I thought that someone who's been through it could teach us. Someone like you Harry." Hermione said and Sierra and Harry exchanged looks.

"If it is just you and Ron yeah." Harry said casually.

"I thought about anyone who wanted to learn can learn Harry. We all need to learn how to defend ourselves and who better than to teach us then you." Hermione said.

"All right I'll do it, we'll see if anyone wants to be taught by a 'liar.'" Harry said and the three sighed and went back to studying. The next Hogsmeade visit they had a meeting set up and Sierra unlucky enough had the full moon to deal with that day and wasn't feeling well so she went home for the weekend.

Monday came by and the three told Sierra that the club was a go and she was excited for them. The next few weeks were busy for everyone and they were all excited when an opportunity for Hogsmeade came up and Sierra said, "I can do all my Christmas shopping then!"

"Hey we keep forgetting to ask how are your lessons going with Snape?" Ron asked in a dead whisper.

"Pretty good he's going to be teaching me Occlumency to me next month after I successfully produce a patronous." She said simply.

"Sounds to me you get to learn very advanced stuff?" Hermione said in awe.

"Yeah and it's pretty fun too, although I can't wait for Christmas I can't wait to see Sirius and Uncle Remus, that is if he is back from his mission." Sierra said hopefully.

"Well I better get going so I'm not late." Sierra said and bid her friends goodbye. As the lesson's continued Christmas arrived fast for them and Sierra, Harry, and the others were on the train ride home. Harry was going to stay with Sierra and Sirius for Christmas and she was excited.

The train slowed and got off and Sierra saw Sirius off in the distance and together all of them headed home. Once home Sierra dumped her trunk off in her room and ran back downstairs and immediately asked, "Uncle Sirius is Uncle Moony joining us for Christmas?"

Sirius looked at her and said, "As far as I'm aware of since we are not going to the family Christmas like usual."

"I'm so glad, did we even get an invitation this year?" Sierra asked.

"Yes but only you did apparently your 'godfather' wanted to see you during Christmas." Sirius said and Sierra frowned. "I tossed it in the fire." Sierra smiled at that and finally Harry joined them and they began talking about school and Umbridge. When Umbridge came out they managed to avoid the detentions she has given Harry and then they heard a pop and Sirius told them to stay and went to check and it was Remus and Sirius said loudly, "Remus! Your injured!" When Sierra heard that she came rushing in and saw Remus kneeling down and she knelt down to him. "Do you want me took look at those Uncle Moony?"

"Yes but first shouldn't the two of you be asking me about myself instead of me telling you. I'm a werewolf one out of four Mauruders, James as Prongs, you Sirius and Padfoot and _Peter_ as Wormtail. We created a map in our seventh year that shows all the passageways and rooms and people at Hogwarts. The map will never lie." Remus finished and Sierra attended the wounds and Sirius helped.

"What would you like me to do?" Harry asked and Sierra answered, "Some rubbing alcohol and hot water will do wonderfully Harry."

He went to fetch them and brought it back and Sierra used it on his wounds and he yelped but it was easily ignored. They finished healing them and moved Remus to the couch and Remus then asked, "How's school with Umbridge?"

"All right, except that apparently the class isn't doing any magic at all and it's our OWL year." Sierra answered bitterly.

"What do you mean by not using magic? Aren't you taking her class Sierra you said apparently like you don't know what is going on." Remus said.

"What she means Uncle Moony is that Sierra was kicked out of Umbridges class the first day and was not allowed back and is taking lessons with Snape during that time. She is not letting us use magic she states that if you study the theory long enough you'll be able to do it yourself." Harry said simply.

"How long do you get to stay Uncle Moony?" Sierra asked him.

"Not too long, I have to get back to the clan and get them to our side. I needed a place to heal after a fight with Greyback." Remus said. "It was a way to prove that I'm not a spy."

"Right, is there anything we need to know concerning Sierra will Greyback try and get her?" Sirius asked him and Sierra listened intensely.

"Not as of yet I've heard anything but will let you know. I will also let you know what is happening with Christmas. I must get going, Sierra you and Harry behave yourselves it looks like you two are going to have a difficult year ahead of you." Remus said and Sierra said to him, "Uncle Remus you be careful to we want you back." Remus heard this and he nodded and left.

It was late before they all went to bed and about one o'clock Sierra woke up like she was being slapped in the face. Then she heard yelling and she dashed out of her bedroom and saw Sirius there as well and they both barged into Harry's room and Sierra went to his bed trying to shake him a wake. He finally awoke shaking and Sirius asked, "Harry what happened?"

"Mr. Weasley, he's been bit by a giant snake!" At this Sirius said, "Get up get your robes on we'll go to Dumbledore and we'll write the weasley's to come here Sierra you'll make sure that they are we situated and get the bedroom's ready as well." Sierra nodded and watched them leave and she quickly got the bedroom's ready and shortly after the Weasley's have arrived.

"Sierra is everything okay, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you guys. I think Professor Dumbledore, Harry, and Sirius will be back soon though." Sierra said and soon enough they all showed up.

"Molly I have some bad news about Arthur. He's in St. Mungo's with a very bad cut he will be able to explain what happened to him when you arrive there. The rest of you will be able to see him sometime and I suggest you all stay here at the headquarters it will be much safer." With that Dumbledore left.

"Harry we need to know what happened." Ginny said to him and Sierra took his hand and he was able to tell the story.

Then Ginny came over to hug him even though that Harry still hadn't let go of Sierra's hand. Then after the hug he whispered to Sierra, "I need to speak to you and Sirius."

"Okay, let's get Sirius and speak in private." Sierra said and she grabbed Sirius and they went to a separate room and Sirius put a silencing charm on it.

"What is it?" Sirius asked and Harry answered.

"When we were about to leave by Portkey from Hogwarts and Dumbledore looked at me. I thought I wanted to kill him. It was like I was becoming the snake and wanted to kill him." Harry said to them and Sierra and Sirius exchanged looks and Sirius said, "It is what Dumbledore feared he may have you learn Occlumency Harry. Sierra will be learning it next month I hear so you won't have to do it alone. You two could coach each other on it."

"Who will teach me?" Harry asked.

"It will be me once you come out and I can discuss it with you." It was Professor Snapes voice. She heard Harry and Sirius groan and she rolled her eyes and opened the door for the professor. He came in and said, "I want a meeting with you Monday night and if anyone asks you are taking Remedial Potions. Not that you don't need it." Severus said with an evil grin.

"Can't you teach me with Sierra?" Harry asked quickly.

"I may be able to arrange that Sierra you can take it with him and heaven only knows that you need a little help in Potions as well." This made Sierra frown at her Professor and fold her arms. She and the Professor got to be quite good friends but want to have it remain as a secret.

"Why can't Dumbledore teach him," Sirius asked rather rudely.

"Uncle Sirius don't start please, I don't want to have to jump in between the two of you if you did something stupid." Sierra said and the two sighed and Severus mumbled so only she could hear, "You always take the fun out of everything."

"One of us has to do it." Sierra mumbled to him. Finally the three of them came out and saw that everyone went to bed and they did as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter six: Occlumency Lessons

Christmas Eve finally arrived for the family. The Weasely's, Harry, Sirius and Sierra were enjoying dinner when they heard a pop and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Sirius immediately drew there wands and went towards the noise. When they recognized who it was they asked the question very sternly and when it was answered correctly he was then led to the kitchen. When Sierra saw it was Uncle Moony she ran into his arms and he held her tight.

"I'm glad you made it Uncle Moony." Sierra said.

"So am I luckily all the werewolves left for an assignment for a few days and I wasn't in on it. I'd thought I'd come and spend Christmas eve and day with you and leave again." Remus said and moved from her seat next to Remus. Sirius went to sit by Harry. The evening was filled with laughter and games and of course music. It was well into the night before anyone went to bed and Sierra shared with Hermione and Ginny so that Remus could have his own room.

The next morning everyone came running down the stairs and immediately the presents were opened. Sierra was excited she was going to be able to Uncle Moony his gift even though he probably wouldn't take she would make him.

"What's this?" He asked taking the gift from Sierra.

"A gift from me to you Uncle Moony and you better accept it. I don't care if you didn't get me a gift, everyone deserves one at Christmas." Sierra said and Remus smiled at her opened the gift and saw it was a notebook.

"It's just not any notebook Remus when you write in it three other notebooks will be able to see what it says. That is a secret way to keep in contact with us while on the mission, Sierra and Harry thought of it. You could shrink the notebook to a smaller size when you are done or make it so when you are being searched only you can see it." Sirius said smiling and Remus gave them a hug each and said, "Thank you so much, when there is a quite time I will write in the notebook."

Sierra and the rest opened the rest of the presents and Sierra loved the necklace that Remus gave her and put it on with the locket that her mother gave her just four years ago. After the presents were all opened the kids Sirius and Remus went out for a snowball fight. Remus, Sierra, Hermione, and Ginny against Sirius, Fred, George, and Ron. The snowball fight lasted for hours and Molly called them in for lunch. After lunch Remus said goodbye and left for his mission again.

The rest of the break went to fast for the friends and they took the night bus to Hogsmeade and went to Hogwarts that way. When they got to Hogwarts the seven of them went straight to the Gryffindor tower. When Sierra arrived in the dorm she saw a note on her pillow and read,

_**Sierra, **_

_** Your first remedial potion lesson will be on Monday at seven pm my office and be on time. Potter's will be at the same time. Here's a tip for the both of you clear your minds fully by Monday. **_

_** Welcome back, **_

_** Professor Snape. **_

__Sierra sighed and put the note away in her desk and went downstairs and met Harry, Ron and Hermione. When they sat by the couch Sierra immediately asked, "How is the D.A coming?"

"Great we have loads of members now and everyone is doing really well especially Neville." Hermione answered positively.

"That's good, Harry we have our first lesson with Professor Snape on Monday at seven and we are supposed clear our minds."

"Yeah, I got the note as well." Harry said and Sierra nodded. Soon the common room was filled again and classes started up as well. Harry and Sierra met with Professor Snape that night and he began the lesson.

"Take a seat." The Professor said and the two obeyed. He began by explaining the art of occulmency and volunteered Sierra to be the first 'victim'.

Professor Snape was able to see the night she got bit by fenrir, the kiss that she and Harry had, the locket that was given to her by her mother and Remus." When Severus let go he hissed, "You let me in too far. You're lucky none of the scenes of us talking as friends were in it I told you to clear your mind."

"I did try and clear my mind. You shouldn't expect so much from a fifteen year old trying to learn occulmency!" Sierra almost shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at me. Now Potter up!" Severus said and he did the same for Harry and also hissed at him as well and then said,"that is all for today _clear your mind._" He said and they nodded and left and headed straight to the common room when they heard a "hem, hem." They both turned and saw Umbridge coming their way.

"Yes Professor?" Sierra asked her innocently.

"Where are the two of you headed this evening?" Umbridge asked and Harry replied.

"Heading back to the common room from a lesson in Remedial Potions." Harry said confidently and Umbridge raised her eyebrow and said, "Where are you're book bags?"

"I don't teach remedial potions with books. They need the eyes and ears paying attention and their hands taking down notes and I had them leave everything in my classroom if you care to look Delores?" Professor Snape appeared out of his office and stood up for them.

"You may leave," Umbridge said and the two students left.

The two quickly left Umbridge's sight and went straight to the common room. They found Ron and Hermione waiting up for them wanting to hear how it went.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked as the two sat down.

"As well as any Snape classes go." Harry said bitterly.

"Harry, we need to keep our mind clear and ready on the day of and everynight. We can do this Harry I know we can." Sierra said confidently.

"I keep having this dream Sierra about a lock door and glass bulbs…." Harry said to her and she said, "This is only the beginning Harry you know it is. Voldemort is trying to get you to figure out something and where it is and then put it into action. You have to try and keep your mind off of it and don't let it go any further!" Sierra almost shouted.

"It's easy for you; you don't have a lot of things on your mind!" Harry shouted and Ron and Hermione looked back and forth at them and said, "Guys, I'm sure the both of you have lots on your mind, Sierra thinking a lot about Umbridge and Franz and you Harry have got V-Voldemort after you. The point is that learning Remedial Potions is important for the both of you right now and you must get it down."

"Hermione's right, well I'm off to bed, "Harry said and left and Sierra went to bed as well.

Chapter Seven: The Department of Mysteries

The next few months went on and Sierra and Harry not only had their lessons but also lesson with Professor Snape. Classes were getting more intense as the O.W.L.S exams came closer and many had their head in their books. One of the lessons of occulmency Sierra couldn't make because of her illness so Harry went on by himself. When Sierra got back she found that Harry didn't need to take Occulmency any longer and Sierra got suspicious.

"Are you sure that Professor Snape said you had a handle at Occulmency or did you see something that you weren't supposed to?" Sierra asked at lunch one day.

"I'm telling the truth Sierra that he said I got a handle on it." Harry said and left and Sierra shook her head.

As the exams got closer Hermione had made them all study tables and Sierra groaned at hers. She immediately went to the library. On her next lesson with Professor Snape he had made her go over the items that will be on the practical and writing exams.

The exams have finally arrived for the students with Dumbledore gone and the D.A had been dismissed from action they had time to study more together. Finally even thought it took for ages the Defense exam was drawing near. When many were writing down answers Harry started to drift asleep and he finally did then he fell off his desk to the floor clutching his head and Sierra screaming, "Harry, Harry wake up! Clear your minds please don't let him in!"

He opened his eyes and he looked straight into her eyes and whispered, "He's got Sirius in the place where it is hidden." Sierra's eyes went wide and everyone was hovered over them seeing if they were okay and Harry shook it off until after the test.

"Tell me again Harry, what you saw." Hermione said and Harry explained it and Sierra stayed silent and Ron didn't know what to say.

"Are you sure this is real, he has planted memories in your head before." Hermione said and Harry looked at her in disbelief and said, "Hermione Sirius is being tortured right now! Voldemort has him in the department of mysteries!"

"May be Hermione is right Harry we need to get to the common room and write to Sirius in the notebook and see if he is okay." Sierra suggested Harry sighed in defeat and the four of them ran to the common room and Sierra ran to get the notebook and wrote in it.

When she did there was no answer right away and she could tell Harry was getting anxious. Finally after five long minutes Harry got up and at this Sierra closed the book and they all followed him. "Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Umbridge's office then flowing to Sirius'."

"Are you out of your mind? You don't have a lot of look outs-" Sierra said and Ginny, Luna and Neville showed up and said, "We could help we don't have anything else to do."

Harry didn't feel like arguing and said fine, "Hermione place them somewhere." She did and announced the secret phrase and they went to their spots Sierra following Harry to Umbridges office. Once their Harry used the fire and after a few minutes they were caught and Sierra was tossed to the other side of the room and Malfoy held on to her. Minutes later Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville came in as well.

"Now Harry who were you trying to talk to. You know I finally have a reason to expel your best friend if you don't tell me." Umbridge said impatiently.

Hermione had the confidence to say that it was something in the forbidden forest and the three of them went while Ron had given Goyle a 'treat' that released all of them and they ran to meet Harry and Hermione.

"How did you get out?" Hermione asked and they explained and she said "Well done Ron."

"It sometimes happens." Ron said simply and then Sierra asked, "How are we getting to the department of mysteries?"

"We I don't think so-" Harry started but was interrupted.

"There is no way I'm staying behind and let you save Sirius all on your own." Sierra said. "After all he is my Uncle."

"You know the two of us will be behind you as well." Ron said stubbornly and Ginny said, "Your not getting rid of us that easily."

"All right fine but how are we going to get there?"

"We're fly of course," Luna said dreamily and they all got on a horse like creature and flew to the department of mysteries.

They entered the department mysteries and everyone began to look for the glass bulb 97 and when they were looking Neville said, "Harry this one has your name on it." Harry then came past Neville and took it off the shelf and Hermione whispered, "Harry I don't think Sirius was here in the first place."

This made Sierra's heart sink they didn't even wait for him to respond and could have still been at Hogwarts. When Hermione said this they heard a voice that said, "Very good Potter now hand the orb to me."

"Malfoy," Harry growled and the death eaters laughed.

"A little boy doesn't know how to tell dreams from reality." Said a voice Sierra did not want to hear and neither did Neville.

"Bellatrix," Neville growled.

"Well if it is Longbottom and Black." Bella said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my sister." Lucus said coming into view.

"Why am I not surprised your on this mission as well." Sierra asked him.

"Because you know I'd do anything to become a death eater." Lucus answered.

"Enough talk we need the prophecy." Lucius said holding his hand out to Harry who asked, "What Prophecy is this?"

"Look at your sister lucus directing them as her own soldiers. Take the small one." Bella said and all of them stood in front of Ginny. Harry stepped in and said "NOW!" The battle started and after a half hour of fighting they were all taken to another room and held as hostage towards Harry but Sierra was able to stand next to Harry and Harry took her hand. When he started to give it to Lucius he let the Prophecy drop and the next thing they knew the order came and freed everyone and Harry, and Sierra battled Lucius along with Sirius.

Sierra saw of in the distance Tonks battling Bella and when Remus stepped in front of Sierra blocking a curse from Dolohov Sierra turned to Harry and saw Sirius go thru the veil and she shouted "NO! SIRIUS!" Remus had held her and Sierra watched Harry go after Bella and Sierra didn't have the strength to and held to Remus and cried.

They had all got back to Hogwarts safely and Madame Promfrey attended to them. After Sierra was released she took a walk around the lake and when she felt a hand go into hers she was startled and saw it was Harry and to it immediately. He then put an arm around her and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself, I'm sorry too." Sierra said as they circled the lake.

"Any idea what is going to happen?" Harry asked.

"With me no. I just don't want to go to dad's." Sierra said and Harry nodded. After a while Hermone tackled Sierra who then hugged the girl and then Ron came and joined them and then Neville, Ginny and Luna did as well. The group laughed and talked for the longest time and then Sierra was called to Dumbledore's office and she went.

When she came back she found everyone in the common room and she told them what was happening, "There will be a trial sometime this summer but in the meantime I will be staying at the burrow and I will be taking the wolfsbane potion there. So Ginny on full-moon don't wake me up but any other time you can." Sierra said smiling and they hugged her.

The term came to an end and as all ways the four of them sat in a compartment together only this time was joined by Ginny, Luna and Neville. They all played a game of exploding snap and once the train slowed down they got off and Sierra heaved a heavy sigh and Ron put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she smiled. All of them headed off to muggle London for an exciting summer.


End file.
